Twins
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Derek and Stiles are blessed with twin girls. What will happen when the twins are born 3 months early? Will they survive? Will the pack be able to face the challenges that come with the twins being born early? What will happen when a Witch decides she wants the twins' souls once she realizes that a rare wolf is carrying them?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated and kindly welcomed. I love to know what my fellow readers and writers think.

Derek woke with a start when he felt a sharp stab of pain in his stomach, he hissed under his breath and applied a bit of pressure in an attempt to stop the pain, confusion filling his green eyes. Beside him, Stiles mumbled something under his breath in his sleep and rolled over in the bed, effectively pulling more of the blankets with him. _Should have known that he's a blanket hog._ The wolf layed down again facing the teen, tucking himself into the warm blankets, as he tried to fall back to sleep, willing his racing mind to fall silent. He looked out the window at the half crescent moon that was sending small rays of light into the room, before he closed his eyes and drifted into a dream filled sleep.

_**"Momma? Why are we here? Neither of us are sick or hurt.", asked the young wolf as he looked up at his Mother with curiosity in his eyes. "Now that you're old enough, sweetheart, it's time that we have Deaton do a test. It's just to see if you took on a rare genetic trait from our bloodline.", explained Talia as she led Derek into the vet's office. "What trait, Momma?", asked Derek as he followed the woman into the office, his eyes scanning it as he took in the different scents of the dogs and cats. Before the older wolf had a chance to reply to her son, the vet in question walked to the front of the office and greeted them both with a warm smile. "Ah, Talia, it's always a pleasure to see you.", greeted Deaton as he shook hands with her. "The feeling is mutual, Deaton.", replied Talia as she shook his hand, keeping her other hand on her son's shoulder. "This must be Derek. He sure has grown.", complimented the vet as he held out his hand for the smaller wolf. Derek tentatively took the man's hand, giving it a firm shake of his own. **_

_** "Come on back. I already have the equipment set up.", explained Deaton as he led the pair back the hallway to an examination room. "What all will you be doing, Deaton?", asked Talia curiously as she helped her son up onto the examination table. "All I'll be doing is a simple ultra-sound with some blood work. That will tell us if your little one has been gifted with this rare gene.", explained the vet as he layed the smaller wolf back on the table, after he had him remove his shirt. "I thought it disappeared from our blood line, but when you called me to have Derek tested, I never truly knew.", explained the woman as she held her son's shirt in her hands and stroked his black hair. "This gene tends to jump from one generation to the next. It's virtually undetected until the wolf hits a certain age and maturity.", explained Deaton as he gently rubbed the cold gel onto Derek's exposed stomach, before he turned the machine on to start the ultra-sound. "How will you know for sure?", asked Talia as she locked her hazel eyes on the screen of the machine. **_

_** "You should be able to catch the outlining of the uterus, if he does have it. Ah, there we go. You can see the outline right here.", explained the vet as he pointed to the screen with one hand and traced the outline with his finger. "This means my son has taken on the gene of a carrier.", explained Talia as she bent down and placed a kiss on her son's forehead. "What's a carrier?", asked Derek curiously as he looked from the screen to his Mother. "It means that you, like most females, will be able to bare children.", explained Talia as she watched Deaton wipe the gel from the wolf's stomach. "But I'm not a girl!", protested the wolf as he put his shirt back on, smoothing it down. "You don't have to be a girl, sweetheart. You're gifted.", explained the woman with a smile and a warm voice as he placed a tender kiss to Derek's head. **_

__"Derek. Der-ek, rise and shine, Sourwolf.", said Stiles as he opened the curtains on the windows of the bedroom in the Hale house. The wolf groaned and rolled over, covering his head with the pillow, in an attempt to block out the sun light. "Nope. You're not hiding. Isaac just finished cooking, and if you plan on being able to eat something, you need to get up before the others scarf it all down. Wake up!", said the teen as he jumped onto the bed, landing straight on his boyfriend's back. "I'm awake now. Good morning", explained Derek as he rolled over with a groan, his boyfriend straddling his hips. "Good morning, baby.", replied Stiles as he leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, giving his bottom lip a nip and a tug. The wolf beneath him let out a deep moan and kissed him back hard, hands gripping the teen's hips. "Come on, Der. The pack is downstairs.", explained Stiles as he pulled himself back and got off of the older teen, landing on his feet with a thud when he jumped off the bed. "What supernatural problem brought them here this early?", asked the wolf as he rolled out of bed and fixed the blankets over everything.

"Chris almost shot Peter when he crossed the boundaries going after a witch. She slipped through his claws before he was able to get a hold on her.", explained the teen nervously as he ran a hand his hair. "Which direction was the witch headed in? What was her scent? What did she look like?", asked Derek frantically as he pulled on a pair of dark Levi's and a black Henley. "Only Peter can answer that, you'll have to ask him. Or we can call Chris over and have them settle it on Hale territory.", explained Stiles as he watched the wolf pull on his boots. "You know we can handle this as a Pack, as long as Scott understands what he's up against, now.", explained Derek as he stole a peck from the teen's lips, before tenderly kissing his cheek. "I'm sure Scott can prove that he's going to be a good Alpha now that you've got a rogue Witch running around.", explained Stiles truthfully as he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, the former Alpha following after him like a loyal pup. "Let's see if he can step up to the plate.", explained the wolf as he followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, the smell of the cooking food flowing through the house.

"About time you rose from bed, pup.", teased Peter with a smile as he wrapped an arm around his nephew's shoulders. "I'm not a pup, Peter, I can still kick your ass if needed be. Did that Witch do anything to you while you tried getting hold?", asked Derek as he looked his Uncle over, his green eyes scanning for any sign of an injury. "She didn't lay a single finger on me, although she has an even dangerous gift other than her skills. She's a Soul Eater.", explained Peter as he sat down as the table and filled his plate. "Ladies first.", said Erika as she gave him a slap up side the head for forgetting that common rule among the Pack. "What the hell is a Soul Eater?", asked Scott with wide eyes as he lowered his glass of OJ back down onto the counter. "A supernatural being that feeds on the living souls of any breathing body that she can get her hands on. She uses the souls to amplify her beauty, which will only draw in her victims. She acts almost like a Sirin but holds the body of a Witch.", explained Derek as his grip tightened on the back of the chair he was holding onto.

"Wouldn't their victims know if they were being drawn in? Is there anyway to know that you're being drawn in?", asked Isaac as he sat down beside Erika and Boyd at the table. "Their voice and beauty draws the victim in. Their voice sounds like something familiar, something you long to hear again, or something they know will draw you in. By the time you realize you've been led away, it's too late. She'll be drawing your soul and energy straight from your body.", added in Peter as he handed the rest of the wolves a plate, watching as they all allowed the humans to eat first, soon followed by their new Alpha. "Females are easiest for them to feed on. If they can't lure a female in, they'll move onto the males, using whatever means necessary to bring them in.", explained Derek as he walked over to his boyfriend's side and stood behind his chair with his hands on the teen's shoulders. "I'll start doing some more research on Witches, Soul Eaters, and Sirins. You still have the Beastiary, right?", asked Stiles as he looked up at the wolf behind him. "It's back in the bedroom in the closet. There's separate chapters on Witches, Soul Eaters, and even Sirins.", explained the wolf as he walked away from the table and up the stairs, ignoring the fact that his stomach was turning at the scent of the food, filling him with an uneasy feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what my fellow readers and writers think.

"Chapters on each are bookmarked, we'll probably have to go to Deaton in order to get more information that isn't given in the Beastiary.", explained Derek as he set the large book down in front of Stiles, who was munching on several strips of bacon all at once. "W'ff 'ot 'is'ed?", asked Stiles around a mouthful of bacon, a signature grin on his lips. "Chew. Swallow. Then talk.", ordered the wolf as he slid a glass of OJ towards the smaller teen, trying to hold his breath a bit around all the cooked food. Derek spun a chair around and sat down, nibbling on a crispy piece of bacon, feeling his stomach churn just at the taste. His wolf wasn't at all going to be satisfied with the fact that this was what he was giving his body, his wolf was craving, and it wasn't at all for something cooked. "What's not listed?", asked Stiles again as he ad just finished his mouthful, picking up the book and flipping to the first marked chapter. "What can be combined to take out all three.", replied the wolf as he slid his plate away from himself with the tips of his fingers, unaware that his Uncle was watching him with narrowed eyes.

"You can't just kill the Witch, and have it all end there?", asked Allison from her position beside Lydia, who was sipping at a glass of water. "Taking out the Witch is only taking out one part, you also have to take out the Soul-Eater and the Sirin. It has to be a precise killing strike to her heart, which not only will kill the Witch, but it will take all other parts with it.", explained Peter as he looked over at the young hunter. "He's right, it says nothing in here about how you can kill all three. Deaton is our only option.", added in Stiles as he closed the Beastiary with one hand, running the other through his hair. "I'll make a point to see him this week before school.", explained Scott as he walked over and stood beside his best friend. "Is there anything we can do while we wait for Deaton's answers?", asked Boyd as he shifted Erika's position on his lap, arms locking around her waist. All eyes shifted towards Derek before they moved to Scott, not knowing who to take an order form. "Um. I guess just start with a perimeter run for now. You find anything you report it back to me, Peter, or Derek.", replied Scott as he looked from Beta to Beta.

"Keep to the half-shift while you're out there, you're more vulnerable in human form, and it will be harder to manipulate you in the half-shift. Stay in pairs or groups of three, we'll rotate out, nobody goes out alone. Stick to the territory that you know. Scott, Peter, or myself will take the territory you don't know.", added in Derek as he rose from his seat, arms crossing over his broad chest. The True Alpha in question bared his teeth in a low growl, knowing that his decisions were being challenged. The older wolf bared his own teeth in a deep growl, the growl being cut short when he realized it no longer sounded like him, but the pure sound of it had Scott flinching. "You two can fight this whole dominance bit out later. We've got bigger things on our hands to deal with.", stated Stiles in slight annoyance at both wolves behavior, giving his boyfriend a stern head shake, smiling to himself when he saw the wolf look down at the floor. "Give us whatever you can remember about that Witch, Peter.", said Derek as he looked towards his Uncle, knowing that he could give them something.

"She has the ability to change her appearance based on who's soul she has taken. That's how she caught me off guard until I caught her scent. She originally has the scent of lilacs, but an underlying scent of death. It's something you can't miss.", explained Peter honestly as he looked from his nephew to Scott, giving the information to each of them, watching as his nephew's green eyes shifted towards the backdoor, turning an icy blue. "How far away from here did you scent her?", asked Scott as he looked at the oldest wolf in the room. "She's close by, too close for comfort. We've been targeted.", explained Peter as he gestured to his nephew with one hand. "Derek? Can you smell her?", asked Lydia as she walked into the kitchen with Allison trailing after her. "I can hear her.", replied Derek as he closed his eyes and focused all on his hearing, his ears picking up on the Witch's smooth and melody style voice.

"If I can hear her then she's not far from here. There's the sound of rushing water in the background, she might be near the ledge that drops down into the river. It'd be too dangerous if she led one of us there.", explained the wolf as he looked towards Scott. "What does she sound like?", asked Scott as he walked to the older wolf's side, leaning back against the wall. "Her voice is aged and gravely, meaning she has a lot of experience.", replied Derek as he shook his head to get the woman's voice out of his head. "She's watching us. Trying to anticipate our moves, we're being studied.", explained Peter with a low voice as he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, eyes filling with confusion as he saw the wolf's skin turn an ashy pale. Derek backed out of his Uncle's grasp and quickly walked up the stairs to the nearest bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him, as he took slow breaths to try and calm his stomach down a bit.

With an unexpected lurch of his body, he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He braced himself on the rim as his body lurched again, the muscles of his stomach clenching until everything was out and he was only bringing up water. "Derek? Baby, are you okay?", asked Stiles as he knocked on the door with his knuckles. "I. I'll be fine, Stiles. You can go back down, babe. I'll be down in a few.", replied the wolf as he made sure his voice didn't crack. "You're crazy if you think I'm leaving this spot.", replied Stiles as he leaned back against the hallway wall, not completely accepting the answer he was given. Derek shut his eyes and took a few calming breaths, using the teen's heartbeat to calm himself down and give him a bit of comfort without having to let the teen in. "Stiles. Go back downstairs. I'm fine. Breakfast just isn't agreeing with me this morning.", explained Derek as he rinsed his mouth out with a bit of cold water. "I'm coming in anyway.", replied Stiles as he walked into the bathroom, his eyes filling with concern when he took in the state of his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what my fellow readers and writers think.

"You want to tell me what's really going on?", asked Stiles as he leaned against the side of the bathroom counter, earning him a half hearted glare from the pale wolf. "Like I said, just not agreeing with me this morning. Not working with my wolf either. To be honest, the wolf wants a hunt. Craving the chase, the blood, the fresh kill.", explained Derek as he sat down on the edge of the tub, taking a few deep breaths to calm his stomach. "But you barely ate anything, Der. Are you sure you're okay?", asked the teen as he reached over and placed his hand on the wolf's forehead, noticing how his skin was cool instead of the usual hot. The wolf groaned and dropped down onto his knees, resting an elbow on the seat of the toilet, resting his head in his hand. "You really don't want to see this, babe. Believe me.", ground out Derek as his stomach churned again, his body halfway lurching forward. "I'm going to get you some water, I'll be back in a second. And I'm bringing Peter.", explained the teen as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind himself, walking down the stairs quickly and into the kitchen.

"How is he?", asked Peter as he continued to wash the dishes that the pack left behind, up to his elbows in the white soap bubbles. "He's not looking good, Peter. He barely touched anything this morning and anything and everything is coming up. What can I do? I thought werewolves couldn't get sick?", asked Stiles as he took down a glass and nudged the oldest wolf away from the sink for a minute in order to fill it with cold water. "Werewolves can't get sick, Stiles. Are you familiar with the term 'morning sickness'?", asked Peter as he wiped his arms free of suds with a hand towel. "That happens when a girl is pregnant. It shows that the baby is healthy.", explained the teen as he set the glass down on the counter to look at the man in confusion. "Keep thinking, Stiles. You're getting somewhere.", replied the wolf as he set the towel down on the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. "Wait. You think he has? Meaning you think he's? Dude, that's not even possible! He's a dude!", exclaimed Stiles as he flailed his arms while he spoke, his eyes wide in pure shock. "Only one way to find out, Stiles. Come with me.", ordered Peter as he walked away from the sink and picked up the glass of water and walked upstairs to the bathroom door, hearing the teen clumsily trailing after him.

The oldest wolf knocked on the door and was about to open it when he heard his nephew's voice. "You open that door and I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth.", Derek said with a stern but shaking voice, he knew it was nothing more than a mock threat. "You know I'm coming in whether you like it or not.", replied Peter with a laugh in his voice as he opened the door and walked in, almost closing it on Stiles when he tore back the hall and into the room, successfully hitting the oldest wolf in the back with the door. "You look like hell, baby. You really need to go back to bed.", explained Stiles as he kissed the wolf's cheek gently. "I'm alright, Stiles. It's finally starting to pass.", replied Derek as he rinsed his mouth out again, turning off the water as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Give it a few minutes just to be sure. Your Mother's morning sickness played tricks on her, too.", explained Peter as he handed his nephew the glass of water, watching as he took a small sip before setting the glass down on the counter. "You don't think.", started the wolf as he looked up at his Uncle with a bit of shock in his eyes.

The oldest wolf just gestured to the mirror hanging on the wall above the counter, before he looked back to his nephew. "What's a mirror going to tell us?", asked Stiles in confusion as he looked at Peter and then to Derek, who turned sideways as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, raising his shirt slowly. A collective gasp was heard from each of them when they saw the small bump that raised the bottom of the wolf's stomach. "The mirror can give us an estimate of how far along he is before we go see Deaton. You look to be at least 2 to 4 weeks. 5 at the max.", explained Peter as he looked at his nephew's reflection in the mirror, watching as he traced his finger tips under the bump. "I should have been more careful. I knew this was a possibility.", explained the wolf as he ran a hand through his hair, his body sending off fear and nervousness in waves. "But Derek's a. And that's not. I didn't think. How can that?", asked Stiles repeatedly as he glanced between the two wolves in the bathroom.

"Stiles. Sit down, please. And give me a chance to explain.", said Derek as he guided the teen over and sat him down on the edge of the tub, keeping a hand on his shoulder in order to keep him from falling. "How can you explain something like this?", ground out Stiles as he looked up at his boyfriend. "There's a rare gene in the Hale bloodline, I was lucky enough to pick it up. It's the gene of a carrier. It gave me the ability, like most females, to be able to have children. Of course, there is no chance of a natural birth, but carriers have the ability to carry the child full term. I found out when I was still little. My Mom was pretty happy about it, it shocked the living hell out of me. It does even more now. I never expected it to happen.", explained Derek as he knelt down in front of Stiles, his hand giving his knee a gentle squeeze. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I should have known from the start. This is serious, Derek. This could change our lives, and you never bothered to tell me.", asked Stiles as he dared to look in the wolf's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I did want you to know, but it's not the easiest thing to come out and say. I really should have told you.", apologized the wolf honestly as he looked into the teen's eyes. "But you didn't, Derek. Hard or not you should have told me.", explained Stiles as he rose from his seat and walked out of the bathroom, saying a firm "Don't follow.", before he walked downstairs. Derek held back a low whine as he watched the teen leave the room, his wolf begging him to go after him and apologize a million times for what he had done wrong. "He'll be back, Derek. And when he does, you two have a lot to talk about. Like whether you're keeping it or not.", explained Peter as he reached over to place a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder, watching as he quickly stepped out of his reach. Derek walked out of the bathroom and went straight to his room, leaning back against the door and sliding down it until he saw seated on the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest and banged his head back against the door as a tear rolled down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you're thinking.

It was only a few minutes before Derek heard footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall, he rested his head back against the door just as a scent over-flooded his senses: Isaac. That Beta was always close to Derek, practically attached to his hip at times, he was like a little brother to the older wolf. "Derek? Can I come in? Are you okay?", asked Isaac as he wrapped on the door with his knuckles a few times, the scent of worry coming off of him in waves. "Come on in, Isaac, the door is unlocked.", replied Derek as he fluidly stood up and unlocked the door, deciding it would be easier to just sit on the bed instead of sitting on the floor again. "Are you okay? I saw Stiles walk out of here in a huff, he looked kinda pissed off, and that's saying a lot.", explained the golden eyed Beta as he walked into the room and closed the door behind himself, concern and curiosity in his usually calm eyes. "I'm fine, Isaac. I just have a lot on my mind, I guess. Stiles does now, too. He's taking in a lot at the moment, that's why he left 'in a huff'.", explained the blue eyed Beta as he slid back on the bed, leaning back against the headboard as he patted the spot next to him for the smaller wolf. "Can I help?", asked Isaac as he crawled onto the bed and up to the older wolf, tucking himself into his side with his head leaning on his shoulder.

Derek was about to respond when he felt the younger wolf nuzzling his shoulder, confusion brewing in his eyes as he drew in the wolf's scent. "Something wrong, pup?", asked the older as he looked down at the teen who was still nuzzling his shoulder, nudging him with the tip of his nose. "You smell different. I mean. You smell like you, and Stiles, but there's something else there. Something is different.", explained Isaac as he stopped nuzzling him. The older teen's arms subconsciously went down around his stomach, he could hide the baby bump but not the scent of the pregnancy. "Why do you smell different? You always smell like Stiles and only Stiles.", asked Isaac as he sat completely up and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I can't say just yet, Isaac.", replied Derek honestly as he looked down at the wolf, who's eyes narrowed a little bit at his response. "That's not fair, Derek. I wanna know all of it.", begged the smaller wolf as he crossed his arms over his chest in a fake pout. "Nope. Not happening, pup. I can't tell you just yet, and when I do tell anybody, it will be as a pack.", replied the blue eyed Beta as he reached over and gave the wolf's shoulder a gentle shake, watching as he grinned at him. "Go find Stiles and work this out before he ends up getting himself hurt.", ordered Isaac as he gave the older wolf a firm push to the shoulders with his hands.

"Look at you, finally deciding to get tough.", teased Derek as he got up off of the bed and put on his leather jacket, fixing the collar around his neck. "Hey, what can I say? I had a good teacher.", smirked Isaac as he remained on the bed looking as if he were getting comfortable. "Smart ass. Get up, lazy one. I'm sure Scott has something for you to do.", said the bigger wolf as he grabbed the smaller wolf's ankles, pulling him towards the foot of the bed. "He just sent out Erika and Boyd for a perimeter run, they'll report to Scott once they've finished. Then he'll send out Jackson and I to do our half.", explained Isaac with a groan as he tried to pull his ankles free from the older wolf. "Good luck with Jackson, I'm surprised he paired him with you.", explained Derek as he let go of his ankles and helped the wolf off of the bed. "Nobody else wanted to go with him, so I got stuck doing it.", replied Isaac with another groan as he rose to his feet and fixed his rumpled shirt before walking out of the room, smiling to himself when he heard the older wolf following behind him. "Rough him up a bit if he gets too cocky, be sure to make it look like an accident.", explained Derek as they walked down the stairs, Isaac passing Scott without a second glance, but the blue eyed Beta wasn't too lucky.

Scott had Derek swiftly pinned to the wall as soon as Isaac had passed, a growl forming in the younger wolf's throat. "What did you do to Stiles? I haven't seen him this upset in years.", growled out the new Alpha as he pressed the wolf harder into the wall. Derek growled lowly at him with his lips drawing back over his fangs, green eyes flickering to blue a few times. "I didn't do a thing to Stiles. We had a slight argument and that is all. Now, I suggest you take your hands off of me before I decide to do it for you.", growled out the older wolf as he bared his fangs a bit more to get his point across. "You better fix this, Hale. If anything happens to Stiles while he's out there, it's all on you.", snarled Scott as his red eyes narrowed in anger, trying to get his point across to the unwilling Beta. The older wolf had Scott against the same wall in the blink of an eye, adding a bit of pressure to the force to let the new Alpha know that he wasn't one to be threatened. "I'd mind your tongue if I were you, Scott. You may be the Alpha but Derek has a lot more on you than you think, you don't stand a chance when it comes to my nephew. Derek, go on to Stiles. Scott, send out the next group, Erika and Boyd just returned.", explained Peter gruffly as he walked into the living room with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed at the Alpha. "Isaac, Jackson, you know your route. Report back to any of us three if you find anything.", ordered Scott as he backed away from Derek, giving a glare to the oldest wolf in the house.

Derek followed both the smaller wolves out the back door, the wind blowing in their direction, bringing any and all scents in their direction. "Be careful, Isaac.", called over the older wolf as he parted from the pair, walking off in the other direction. Isaac watched the older Beta walk off in the other direction before he followed Jackson deeper into the woods. Derek raised his nose to the air and parted his lips, breathing in the air towards the roof of his mouth to help take in any scents, picking up on Stiles' scent coming from north. The wolf changed his course to follow the scent of his boyfriend, knowing that the teen would eventually run into some form of trouble the longer he was out in the woods alone. _Just how far did you go, Stiles? _The blue eyed Beta followed the scent deeper into the woods, noticing that he was headed towards the boundary that marked the end of the territory, he knew that he could pass the boundary since he was of Hale bloodline, but it wouldn't go unnoticed by a rival Pack or Pride. "Looking for your mate, are we?", called out a slightly gravely voice from the air, causing the wolf to spin around in confusion as he looked around him with his senses on high alert. "A clumsy little one, isn't he? Stumbling over his own feet as he walked around, not exactly the type I would expect a werewolf to choose as a mate.", explained the voice as it continued to sound as if it flowed through the air that was circling around him.

"If you placed one hand on my mate, I will be sure that your death is slow and agonizing.", growled out Derek as his blazing blue eyes scanned the area, using his ears to follow the voice to a direct part in the woods. "Your mate is unharmed, wolf. He passed through here a few minutes ago before he turned back to Hale territory. He's not in the choices of what I want.", explained the voice as it now came with a body, slowly walking out of the shadows. The witch's red hair fell in waves around her neck and over her shoulders, her brandy blue eyes roaming over the wolf's body as she walked towards him, being at least a foot taller than him. "What is it that you want from this pack?", asked Derek as he took a few cautious steps back as a blazing vibe came from around the witch, as if she were surrounded by an invisible fire. "What I want? No. No. It's not what I want, little pup, it's what I need. There are a few unmarked souls in the pack, they give up little struggle, and will be easy to bid on for a trade. Shall we come upon a deal, wolf?", asked the red headed witch as she slowly walked towards the wolf. The blue eyed wolf was watching her intently, his eyes trained on her every move.

Taking in the way she walked and the way she talked, breathing in her scent and keeping it locked in his mind. "There will be no deal. You will not lay a hand on any member of this pack, they will remain untouched and their souls will remain in their possession.", snapped Derek as he took another few steps back, freezing in his footsteps when the heat coming from the witch came up from behind him. "I know you won't turn over the souls of the pack, or even of your mate, so I'll ask for much weaker souls. Small ones, untouched by impurities, unrecognized by the majority of the pack.", bargained the witch as she reached around the wolf's body to his front, slowly dragging her long nails over his stomach, making sure they never pierced his skin, only leaving red lines in their wake. "You even try to harm my unborn pup and your death will be even more worth while. The life of my pup holds more value to me than your life can lay a mark on.", hissed Derek as he narrowed his eyes at the witch, turning around sharply to come face to face with her.

"Not pup, little wolf, but pups. You have two unborn souls. They're hardly grown and you're already fighting like a mother would when it comes to her pups, it will make taking their souls even better. Having you watch while I drink the souls from their weak bodies, bringing their energy into my own, watching the light fade from their little eyes.", taunted the witch as she circled the growling wolf, the vibe of fire growing stronger as she circled him. Derek took little time in lunging for her, his claws raking across her side before she slid from his grasp, her nails piercing into the side of his neck. "Soon, little wolf. Soon.", said the witch as she sunk her nails deeper into his neck. Derek threw his head back and roared as sensation filled his entire body, he fell to his knees before falling onto his side as it felt like he was being burned from the inside out. "Very soon.", said the red headed witch as she released her grip from his neck, watching in satisfaction as he writhed on the ground, pain coursing through his entire body as his back arched. The last thing Derek saw was her fading image as she walked back into the shadows of the woods, leaves being blown up by her gracefulness as she walked. His vision swam and blurred, becoming black at the corners as the burning in his body only seemed to intensify.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

When Derek regained consciousness, he was covered in sweat on a metal examination table in Deaton's office. "Good to see that you're finally awake, Derek. You took in a pretty lethal dose of venom. It took about an hour for us to mix up the antidote, we thought it was too late for you.", explained Deaton as he wiped his hands on a white towel, walking around the table until he was in the wolf's sight. "Pups? Are the. Are the pups okay?", managed out Derek, his voice slurring a bit as he tried to keep himself awake. "Save your strength, your pack is fine. Scott is watching over them right now, they're in the lobby. They've been waiting all afternoon for you to wake up.", explained the vet as he pressed a cool cloth to the teen's head, in an attempt to cool him down. The blue eyed Beta shook his head slowly, his fingers brushing over his stomach, hoping the movement would get his point across. "I see. I see. Let me hook up my equipment and we'll take a look. Scott, let the pack know he's awake.", ordered Deaton as he started to gather up the equipment for the Ultra-Sound. Derek could hear Scott's muffled voice as he spoke to the pack in the lobby, he listened as their heart beats sped up before leveling out. "Will somebody tell me what the hell happened to him?!", demanded an all too familiar voice from the lobby, the voice belonging to Stiles. "Derek met the witch in the woods, apparently the situation got a bit edgy and she pierced his neck with her nails. Her nails are lined with a rare venom, toxic enough to kill a human in seconds, but it'll leave a werewolf in intense pain for at least an hour before death, depending on how much is in their bloodstream.", explained Peter with a calm but worried voice.

It took about 2 seconds for the doors of the examination room to burst open with Stiles running in, Peter soon following after him with relief in his eyes. "You gave me one hell of a scare, Derek Gabriel Hale. You broke your own rule by going out alone. Not only did you put yourself in danger, you put your pups in danger.", growled out Peter as he walked up to his nephew's shoulder, his voice firm but his eyes gentle. "All three names, that's not a first.", said Derek as he looked up at his Uncle and cracked a weak grin at him. "How are you so calm?! Are you okay?! How do you feel?! Do you still hurt?! How are the pups?! Are they – mph!", managed out Stiles before a firm hand came down on his mouth, effectively stopping his never ending questions. "If you would slow down and give him a chance to answer.", ground out Peter as he released the teen's mouth slowly and hesitantly, as if he were expecting the ramble of questions to continue. "Are you okay?", asked Stiles as he placed a gentle kiss to the wolf's cheek, earning him a kiss to his temple in return. "I'm fine, Stiles. A little bit weak, but otherwise I'm alright. The venom has worked its way through my system now.", explained Derek as he made a move to sit up, huffing when all three of them firmly pushed him back down. "Don't think about moving around too much yet. We still need to check on the vitals of the pups.", explained Deaton as he picked up the gel for the Ultra-Sound.

"Pups?! As in more than one?!", asked the teen in shock as he looked from his boyfriend to the vet, who was now applying the gel to the wolf's stomach. "Let's have a look, try to keep your heart rate slow.", explained Deaton as he began the Ultra-Sound, moving the little wand around on the wolf's stomach. An anxious silence filled the examination room as all eyes locked on the screen, blurry images starting to form as the wand moved. "You definitely are expecting, Derek. It seems that you're expecting two pups, by the looks of it. One is growing rather quickly, while the other is a bit behind and much smaller in size and development. Judging by how far along they are, you're having twins.", explained Deaton as he reached over and flipped a small switch on the machine, the steady sound of two heartbeats filling the room. The wolf inside Derek let out a happy and excited yip at the sound of its pup's heartbeats. "This is real. This is actually happening. We're having twins!", exclaimed Stiles in more excitement than full shock. "We're having twins.", replied Derek in excitement as he gave the teen's hand a gentle squeeze with tears in his eyes. "No crying, Derek, or you'll make the rest of us cry.", teased Peter as he wiped at his nephew's eyes before wiping at his own.

"Can we have pictures, Deaton? Enough for the entire pack, too? Oh, and my Dad, and more than likely Mrs. McCall.", asked Stiles after he wiped the tears from his eyes, a smile plastered on his lips. "I'll start with them now. Peter, can you go grab a drink from the fridge? Derek is going to need to rehydrate his body after all the venom moving through him. Luckily it has seemed to unharm the twins, which is a very good thing. Stiles, grab his shirt from the other table.", ordered the vet as he returned to his computer to pull up the Ultra-Sound images. Derek used his abs to help pull himself up, holding onto the edge of the examination table as everything swirled for a few seconds. "Don't move too quickly, you're system is still recovering.", explained the vet as he started to print out the images of the twins. "Hold still, Sourwolf. Quit growling at me, I'm trying to help here.", teased Stiles as he started to help put the shirt back on the wolf, despite the growling he was hearing or having his hands slapped away. "I'm not a baby, Sti'. I can easily put my shirt back on myself without help.", explained Derek as he smoothed it down over his body, the 'baby bump' visible under the dark fabric. "Just wait until the pups get bigger. You'll be wishing for help when it comes to getting dressed.", teased Peter as he handed a bottle of water to his nephew. "If this pregnancy is anywhere near how my Mother's pregnancy was, then I'm going to be in hell.", explained Derek with a rare spark in his eyes as he started to drink the water.

"What was Talia's pregnancy like?", asked Stiles curiously as he reached over and rubbed the top of the wolf's head, messing up his black hair a bit in the process. "It was a nightmare for her. She was constantly craving the chase of a hunt, the taste of a fresh kill. It got even worse during a full moon, so bad that we had to cage her. Don't be surprised if Derek decides to do a full shift for a few hours or even a few days during the pregnancy. It helps relief and tension or sense of being uncomfortable for both him and the wolf. He might be a bit more on edge, agitated easily, more protective of the pack. His senses will be even more heightened. If he's anything like his Mother, he may even become a bit territorial. Talia almost bit off my hand when I tried to reach out to place my hand on her shoulder to steady her during a contraction.", explained Peter as he looked over at Stiles with a hint of understanding in his eyes. "This is going to be fun.", teased Stiles with sarcasm lacing his voice, a smile full of mischief on his lips. "Could you tell what gender the twins are?", asked Derek as he smacked the teen on the shoulder, who pretended to be hurt afterwords. "Not just yet. They have to grow a bit more for me to be able to tell what their genders are.", explained Deaton as he handed the wolf and his boyfriend the copies of the images of the twins. "Think it's time to tell the pack?", asked Stiles as he smiled down at the pictures. "It's time to tell the pack.", replied Derek with a firm nod of his head, eyes locked on the photo of the twins. Their twins.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. Oh, and if you have any names for the Twins, feel free to let me know.

Stiles led Derek out of the examination room and into the lobby with Peter following close behind, a glint of excitement and happiness in his eyes. Once the wolf stepped foot in the lobby he was soon surrounded by the Pack, their eyes wide in concern and curiosity, some with tiny hint of fear. "How do you feel, Derek?" asked Scott as he placed a hand on the Beta's shoulder, picking up on a strange feeling that was being emitted from the older wolf. "The venom has worked its way out of my system, I'll be back to 'normal' in as little as an hour. My energy is already starting to come back.", explained Derek as he nodded at the Alpha, his own eyes having a glint of happiness in them. Isaac was eying them both up curiously as his eyes landed on the small printed photos that the teen was holding, watching with raised eyebrows as he quickly put them in his back pocket. "What were those?", asked Isaac as he gestured towards the teen's pocket with a finger, effectively drawing the attention from the rest of the Pack. "You'll find out as soon as we get back to the Hale House. We've got some surprising news to tell you all.", explained Stiles as he started to nudge away the nosy Betas. "What news? Tell us now, man.", asked Scott as he walked towards the teen, who stopped him by holding up a hand. "You'll know as soon as we get back to the house. Stiles, it's your call when it comes to your Dad and Mrs. McCall.", explained Derek as he started to herd the Pack out of the Vet's Office, using his arms to block them from staying in the lobby, ushering them outside.

"What does this have to do with my Mom, dude?", asked Scott with confusion in his eyes as he and Allison got on his dirt-bike. "You'll find out. Just go to the Hale House, all of you, and we'll meet you there.", replied Stiles calmly as he waved them off with his hand. "Stiles, you get Erika and Boyd in your Jeep. I'll take Isaac and Danny and Peter in the Comaro. Looks like Jackson has Lydia on the road already.", explained Derek as he kissed the teen's forehead before he was handed the keys to his car, eyebrows raising as to why said teen had the keys in the first place. "Oh. Um. Yeah, I did drive your Comaro. We could barely get you in the backseat, so Peter drove you in my Jeep.", explained Stiles as he quickly ran to his Jeep, diving behind the wheel. "It's Laura's Comaro! And you're lucky that I love you, or I would tear your throat out with my teeth.", explained Derek as he walked to the black car, sliding behind the wheel. "I got shotgun!", called out Danny as he bolted to the car, both Isaac and Peter following after him with muffled curses. To their surprise, the teen managed to get to the car before they did, all but jumping into the passenger seat and almost shutting the door on his own foot. "Derek, dear nephew, explain to me why I'm stuck in the back.", asked Peter as he looked at the wolf from the backseat in the car. "Because a human teenager out ran you.", replied the Beta with a smirk as he looked at his Uncle in the rear view mirror as he pulled onto the road, following after Stiles' Jeep. Danny snickered from his seat and grinned at the wolf behind the wheel, watching as his shoulders shook in laughter.

"You're lucky I didn't rear-end you with all your sudden braking.", explained Derek as he put the Comaro in park in the driveway, knowing very well that Stiles could hear him from the Jeep. "I blame it on Erika. She wouldn't stop poking me.", explained Stiles as he got out of the Jeep, both Erika and Boyd following seconds later. "Erika.", said Derek with a low tone as he narrowed his eyes at her, watching as she huffed at him with crossed arms. "I wanted to know what you two were going to tell us and he just wouldn't say a single word. He usually never shuts up.", explained Erika as she turned on her heel and all but stomped in the house, Boyd casting glances at both of them before he made his way into the house. "I'm proud of you for managing to keep quiet until we got here.", praised the wolf as he led the teen into the house with the remainder of the Pack following after them. "What's got Peter looking so grumpy?", asked Stiles as they walked into the living room, both Isaac and Danny walking in with matching grins. "Danny beat him to the front seat, he got stuck in the back.", explained Isaac as he walked into the room, flopping down on the chair that was in the corner, Danny ending up at his feet, between him and Jackson on the floor. "We have waited long enough, Hale. Spill. Now. Or I'm going to remake your wardrobe with whatever I want.", threatened Lydia from her spot beside Jackson on the loveseat.

"Alright. Alright. Everybody grab a seat and we'll tell you.", ordered Stiles as he walked over and nudged Scott down into the other chair, where Allison soon joined him by taking the position in his lap. "This sounds serious.", said Boyd as he sat down on the couch with Erika tucked into his side, curiosity filling his dark brown eyes. "It is serious, serious enough to all but send me into shock.", admitted the teen with a smirk as he glanced towards his boyfriend with teasing eyes. "You weren't the only one, babe. What do any of you know about carriers? And no, Peter, you cannot answer this.", asked Derek as he addressed the rest of the Pack, shutting his Uncle up with one look. A confused silence filled the room until Lydia broke it by raising her hand with a twist of her wrist. "A carrier is rare, very rare, it's a male that is able to get pregnant and carry the child full term, but unable to have a natural birth. Right?", asked the strawberry blonde teen as he looked towards the pair that remained standing for conformation. "How the hell does she know all this?", muttered Stiles as he looked towards his boyfriend, who was nodding at the teen who answered. "What does this have to do with what you have to tell us?", asked Jackson as he looked towards the pair with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "Think it through, one of you is bound to get it.", explained Derek as he took to slowly pacing step by step behind Stiles. Allison was the first to jump to her feet with wide eyes and a gasp, rushing over to Stiles the second she was up. "Oh my gosh. Did he? Are you? Is this for real?", asked Allison with wide eyes as she couldn't seem to finish a complete question.

When it clicked in Scott's mind what had happened, he was on his feet in an instant, eyes blazing a bright red. "Here we go.", muttered Peter as he covered his eyes with a a hand and a sigh, knowing exactly what was going to happen, since the Pack was jumping to conclusions. "You knocked up my best friend?!", growled out Scott as he slammed the blue eyed Beta by the collar into the nearest wall, the wood splintering under the sudden force. Derek shoved the wolf off and had him pressed against the same spot in the wall within seconds, fangs bared as he roared directly in his face, bright blue eyes blazing as the roar sounded more like a female werewolf than a male. "There's Talia.", said Stiles as he ushered the girls away from himself as Peter pulled Derek off of Scott. "Try the other way around Scott. Stiles is not the one who is pregnant, Derek is, he's the only carrier in our bloodline.", explained Peter as he roughly sat the teen Alpha down in the chair again, watching with a chuckle as the girls immediately drifted towards the Beta. "Is it true, Derek? Are you really pregnant?", asked Erika with a smile on her face as the two girls flanking her nodded quickly, with identical smiles. "Yes, I'm really pregnant. We found out officially this afternoon at Deaton's.", replied Derek as he nodded at the trio. "Let us see!", demanded Lydia in excitement as she all but tried to tear his shirt off of him, her hands going to her mouth to cover her smile when he did raise his shirt and turned to the side to show the 'baby bump'.

"How many? Are they boys or girls? How far along are you? We have a baby shower to plan!", exclaimed Allison as she bounced on her heels, looking from the Beta to Stiles. "Derek is at least 5 weeks along so far, we don't know if they're boys or girls yet. But we do know something for certain, we're having twins.", explained Stiles as he pulled the pictures out of his back pocket, allowing the girls to tear them from his hands as they passed them out to the other pack members. "I know something was different! Your scent has even changed! I just didn't know you were expecting!", exclaimed Isaac as he launched out of his seat and wrapped the other Beta in a tight hug, almost knocking him off his feet from the force. Derek wrapped his arms around the smaller wolf and gave him a tight hug, feeling him nuzzle into the side of his neck as his breath puffed on his skin, taking in his scent at the same time. "Congratulations, you two! You're both going to be amazing Fathers, and I promise to babysit whenever you both need a break.", called out Danny as he pulled Stiles into a hug, before joining the other two wolves in their hug. "Thank you, Danny. That means a lot.", said Stiles as he clapped the teen on the back, watching as Derek whispered a "Thank you" in the smaller teen's ear.

"How is this even possible?", asked Jackson as he looked down at the photo in his hands, as the rest of the Pack fawned over them. "It's very rare for it to happen, and we thought years ago that the carrier gene had been eliminated from Hale bloodline. But Talia had Derek tested when he was little and the results showed that he in fact is a carrier.", explained Peter as he looked towards the Beta on the loveseat, before he looked towards Derek and Stiles, who still had the girls fawning over them and the pictures. "I wonder what the twins will be like.", said Boyd to himself as he looked down at the picture, excitement filling his eyes as he looked towards the expecting couple. "For all we know they'll be born with Stiles' mouth but Derek's temperament.", explained Peter teasingly as he looked at his nephew, who playfully snapped his teeth at him. "That's just what we need. Three Sourwolf's that never shut up.", teased Stiles as he smiled at his boyfriend, who just rolled his eyes at him. "Let's not head down that road, Sti'. I'll be a happy Daddy if they both are born with all fingers and toes.", replied Derek as he placed a tender kiss to the teen's head. "And he already sounds like his Mother.", playfully groaned out Peter as a pillow was thrown at him by Stiles, who was chuckling at his antics. "Knock it off, I know you're excited about the twins just as much as we are. And we're not completely out of the woods yet.", explained Derek as he looked down at the teen who was under his arm. "We still have to tell my Dad and Mrs. McCall.", explained Stiles as he pulled Derek down onto the other side of the couch beside him, both of them resting their heads back.


End file.
